Like None Other
by Akieko88
Summary: Neji is just one of the guys girls fall head over heels for...but when he befriends a new girl at the school...things start to change and the girls attack the girl..will he be able to keep his new friend safe long enough for the friendship to blossom?
1. Chapter 1: New Student Kanoshi Nara

.

.

.

I do not own Naruto. I own Kanosh Nara. Oh yeah everyone is in there senior year...

Neji Hyuga looked at himself in the mirror. His lavender eyes staring back at him. He observed his smooth pale skin and long brown hair that raced down his back. His manly face made girls stare and he was proud. He could just make out his broad shoulders as he looked at himself in the mirror. A man created by god, the girls would say. He fixed his blue tied and then tucked in his white short sleeve button up shirt and made a sure a belt was looped through his black uniform pants before he left his room and bumped into his cousin Hinata Hyuga. She had black-blue hair and the same lavender eyes. Her face turned light pink as she looked at her cousin before she spoke.

"What was taking you so long Neji?"

"I had to make sure that I looked ok,"

"But we have to leave right now and you didn't even it breakfast,"

Neji smiled at his cousin. She was so caring. It made him happy that they attended the same school. In fact she was dressed in the same uniform only she was wearing a black skirt and school shoes with a gold buckle in the middle. "I know. I'll just ask Lee for something," Neji said as he walked down the steps and towards the front door. He slipped into his gym shoes and with a wave good bye to his uncle set off down the street with Hinata. They were quiet for a moment…like every morning until they got up to where Lee waited on them so they could walk to school together. Neji took his time as they walked, looking at the scenery Okinawa Prefecture.

It was late fall and flowers were beginning to die…and leaves were beginning to fall from the trees…yet everything was beautiful in its own way. Even the dying flowers seem to have there own beauty when they died and then sprouted in spring. Each one entirely different from the others, cars zoomed past them as they walked down the street, making Hinata jump. For some reason she was all ways this way jumpy and shy…but one of the nicest people. She was stronger than people would have guessed her to be in pride and smarts. As they turned the corner they heard Lee's screams from where they were.

'_**Look at crazy Lee. So loud so goofy…how he wishes he was me'**_

'_**Everyone wishes they were us. Even the ladies,'**_

'_**Girls,'**_

'_**Well looky here mister…I won't chose a girl actually takes notice of some,'**_

'_**Shut up' **_He said quickly to his conscience as they got closer to Lee. Lee, nick named Bushy-Brow, had eyes like a bug and the strangest hair cut to look like his favorite Teacher, Guy Sensei. Large square bangs in front of his face and as Neji stopped before him Lee clapped him on the back a couple of times. Neji chuckled and then took Lee into a head lock and gave him a nuggie while Hinata continued to walk when Sakura and TenTen call her over.

"So another long morning of staring at yourself huh? Don't you eve get tired of looking at yourself?"

"Huh what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about?"

"Lee your only mad because all the girls notice me and the one you like won't even spare a passing glance at you,"

"So what, one day Sakura will be mine,"

"Umm sure in what millennium will that be in buddy?" Neji asked as they walked down the street, towards the high school.

"You're so ruthless Neji,"

"You're funny Lee,"

"You don't even believe me do you?"

"Hurry up or were going to be late," Neji said as he bean to sprint to the high school. The school was large and white and had mirrors running up the front. The entrance to the grounds was surrounded by a rather large gate. Down the straight path that leads to the front doors were Cherry Blossom Trees. Students walked quickly towards the building as the bell rang signaling the start of class. Neji, with Lee in toe sprinted down the path and up the steps, into the building in record time. As they walked towards there lockers, Neji was stopped by Hinata who handed him a bento box.

"Here's your lunch I made it for you last night,"

"Thanks Hinata," Neji said with a smile.

"You're welcome," she said as walked away. Neji watched her. Yeah the nicest cousin he could ever have. Neji quickly set off to throwing his things for class into his bag, Lee beside him doing the same thing. Neji wasn't really a morning person. So when it came to packing his stuff for class…he ended up throwing in things that he really didn't need. But that didn't matter much since he got all A's in his 

classes anyway…but today something else was totally preoccupying him. Among the students were whispers of a new student coming to the school.

He couldn't catch the name but by the sound of it they must have been pretty important. With a sigh and shake of his head…Neji closed his locker and then began down the hallway, avoiding the gazes from the many girls that loved and admired him. As he walked though he smiled…slowly, these girls got on his nerves. They didn't really now him. All they knew was that she was the school's best runner and home town genius. Did they know his life goals or anything else about him…no. But at least he wasn't like Sasuke Uchiha and his girls. They followed him where ever he walked and if it was ok for girls to go into the boys bathroom…they would, without hesitation. Man were they in over there heads. Neji chuckled and then entered his first class of the day Language arts taught by Kurenai Sensei. She was dressed in a black suit with a pencil skirt that stop right before her knees and black high heels. He examined her for a moment before he looked down and began to write in his journal.

'_**Your just like the rest of them. Getting all perverted when they see Kurenai,'**_

'_**Do you ever shut up?' he asked.**_

'_**No I am your conscience remember? If I shut up…you would make wrong decisions,'**_

'_**But I am not making any decisions. So can just disappear?'**_

'_**So what's up with the new student?'**_

'_**I don't know. SHUT UP!' Neji hollered at his conscience.**_

"Well welcome back class. This is a glorious. So today we will be reviewing a few things and then tomorrow we will begin our first lesson on one of the greatest writers..."

Neji closed his eyes as he drowned Kurenai out. There was no need to listen any more. As long as it looked like he was taking notes everything would be fine. He wouldn't be called and if he was...he would just ask Kurenai the question again and then answer it with ease and then go back to pretending to take notes on the subject...when he was really just writing his thoughts down on paper. It helped him keep a timid head. After a few minutes of writing Neji looked up to find a piece of paper on his desk. He grabbed it quickly and then opened it up and saw Lee had writtin something.

So your not listening huh?

**No Lee. **Neji wrote and then tossed it back to Lee who sat directly behind him, Kurenai had their back to them at the moment.

Fine. But no one really cares for reviews anyway. Hey did you hear about the new student?

**Who hasn't?**

I don't know I just thought that you may haven't...

**Lee everone was talking about it so loudly I am pretty sure that people in America could here...**

You know you have a goo sense of humor?

**You really think so. That was just irony...**

I thought that was sarcasim but what do I know. LOl. I wonder who it is though...hey now that I look around shikimaru isn't here...

Neji quickly raised his head from the note and then looked around and found that Shikimaru wasn't in his usual seat in the back of the room. That was odd...he was usually one of the first hear...and usually came to Neji to talk about life and say how everything was a drag for him. Neji quickly looked up at Kurenai who was still writing on the board before he lowered his head and wrote back.

**That's a bit weird. Maybe's he sick.**

What if he had something to do with the new student? I mean he could be helping her or something you know..."

**Stop jumping to conclusions. That may not even be it and on a second note we don't even have enough information to make that assumption. **

There you go again...analyzing everything. Your so weird...don't ever just like stop and let things happen?

**Sometimes...but what else is their to do when your bored out of your right mind?**

Good Point!

"Neji," Kurenai said quickly, "who is your favorite author?"

"I don't have a favorite I like all books,"

"That's a very odd answer care to elaborate on that?

"Well...when I read a book...I can picture everything...see everything they are saying as if a movie is playing right n front of my eyes. I never want to just say that I like on author or I will all ways see everyone as less and un important. I like all books and all authors. But I also like the different writing styles," he said as he stared at Kurenai Sensei. She looked dumbstruck and then simply smiled at Neji's answer before she called on another student. This continued on till the end of the period where they were released for there next class. Social Studies. During that class the teacher only spoke for a few minutes before giving the rest of the hour to do whatever they wanted, telling them they would start learning the next day and that they should be ready.

As Neji sat in his seat quietly he was tackled with questions from girls. He frowned at them and then said to leave him alone...but they just stayed asking him what was wrong with him. He frowned again before he let out a chuckle and then began to talk. he was just acting what did he care. These girls...were so weird he just wished that they would leave him alone. His wish never came true.  


* * *

Kansohi ran a finger through one of her to pigtails that reached the middle of her back. She all ways did this when she was nervous. She looked over at her cousin Shikimaru who was walking with his head down. His spiky ponytail on top of his head. His skin was tan from coming back from their vacation and playing on the beach. Kanoshi on the other hand was pale...but that was because she was nervous. She had long black hair and high cheek bones. Bangs feel in front of her face and sometimes covered her left eye. A back was swung across her chest as they walked down the street all ready two hours late for school.

"I'm really sorry for making you late Shikamaru. If I had known that my train had been delayed..."

"It's all right. But it's a drag that I have to explain my self to everyone...oh yeah you to might I add,''  
"Aren't you happy that I am going to your school?"

"Of course I am...it's just that...people are nosy and well...they might all ready know that there is a new student coming ya know..."

"I guess..."

Kanoshi was to found of changing schools, but since her parents had recently just passed away in the same week...she had to come live with her aunt, uncle and her cousin Shikamaru, which wasn't si bad...well that is until she gets over the fact of how bossy his mother was and how lazy his father was...but she loved them all. They made a right and then she stopped dead in her tracks as they arrived at the school. Her mouth fell open and Shikmaru stared at her witha raised eyebrow.

"Is it that impressive? I mean it's nothing special to me..."

"It's amazing...the school back home was nothing compared to this. I just know that I am going to get lost,"

"You sound like me on my first day,"

"Well did you get lost?"

"No...well that was until I tried to get to the cafeteria and I got trambled by Choji...it's a long story Kanoshi and I don't want to go into,"

"I understand, so can we just get going...we're all ready late as it is,"

"Yeah come on," with that the two walked through the gate and through the front doors. Shikimaru quickly walked over to his locker and grabbed his books and also his cousins and handed them to her. He dug around in his pocket for her locker number and schudule before walking down the hall and then stopping before locker 222. He opened it for her and then helped her unload her stuff and grab her stuff for class. She was happy that they were both in the same grade but she had totally different classes than him. Once Kanoshi was sure she had everything she waved good bye to Shikimaru, who was off to science, while she was off to Social Studies. She breathed in before she made a right and then walked up a flight of stairs and entered the right hall way.

**_'So far so good,' _**she thought as she continued. The room was on her right. As she reached it she quickly looked inside and saw that all the kids were talking and laughing she smiled and then opened the door and walked in. Immeadiatly all the students went quiet and looked at her. She swallowed and slowly lost her smile. She heard whispers from all around.

_"Is that the new student?"_

_"I think so...she looks so pale,"_

_"Dude she is pretty,"_

_"Why is her hair so long? Who does she think she is..."_

"Well hello Miss..."

"Kanoshi Nara...sir," she added to the end.

"Oh nice to meet. I see that your the new student we have been expecting. How was trip? And sorry about your loss,"

"It's all right," she said. And now the grief began accompanied by the pity. Their were more murmurs as the teacher said this. Did the kids now about her?

"All right class...this is Kanoshi Nara...please treat her with respect..."

"Hi," she said weakly as she looked at them all and then darted towards the back of the classroom and took a seat there. she fixed her black skirt before she reached in and grabbed her book and looked down and began to read. She heard more whispers about her but then the room returned to the way it was...but she still felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and saw that a boy with long brown hair surrounded by girls was gawking at her. She frowned and then lowered her head again. He was a ladies men...she could tell by all the girls he had around him. She would do her best to stay away from him at all cost. She didn't want to get tied up in things right now.

As the day wore on and she walked from class to class...her name had made it out to the whole class and she no longer had to introduced to the class. She was happy about that...but it ended up that she had all her classes with the ladies man, Neji Hyuga and he hadn't looked back at her. She was happy about that. She had also made a new friend, Sakura Haruno. A nice girl with locks of pink hair that was currently tied into a ponytail. they had become fast friends and that just made her all the happier. They were now walking down the hallway towards gym when she suddenly bumped into a tall man with white hair. she smiled at him before he bowed and walked away.

"That is Kakashi Sensei...he teaches science..."

"Oh...I haven't had him yet,"

"Yeah I know we don't have him until after lunch,"

"Oh," she said. Turns out that she had all her classes with Sakura to. They entered the cafeteria and quickly took a seat in the multiy colored tables and began to eat, when Hinata and Ino joined them. Hinata was quiet and Ino was lowed and a bit pig-headed but she would get over that...hopefully.

"Nice to meet you Kanoshi," Hinata said, as she opened her own bento box. Kanoshi nodded to her and then reached into her own and pulled out a large bowl of shrimp and sushi. From across the rom she could see Shikamaru talking with Neji Hyuga and a few other guys.

"What's up?"

"Nothing..."

"Are you checking out Neji?"

"No! He is a ladies man. I don't want to be anywhere by him..."

"Oh...you don't like him?"

"I don't know...I don't know him to well and he is all ways surrounded by girls and those girls don't seem to like me very much,"

"I think he is interested in you," Ino said.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No! Did you see how he was staring at her during Social Studies?" she asked Sakura. Kanoshi watchedas the two girls talked and totally forgot about her and Hinata. Hinata chuckled before she looked back at Kanoshi. "Well...I'm Neji's cousin,"

"Oh, I'm sorry for what I said,"

"It's all right...girls are just attracted to him. But he's not as bad as Sasuke over there," Hinata said pointing to a table that hadal girls and one guy.

"Oh wow," Kanoshi said.

"Yeah, so how are you liking it here? And I'm sorry about your parents..."

"It's all right. But I miss my parents and all that,"

"I know," Hinata said.

Kanoshi finished her lunch and then rose to her feet. Hinata decided that they should walk together since they had the whole after noon together. It felt good to be away from Sakura and Ino who were talking about Neji and Sasuke all mosyt none stop. As the day ended and Kanoshi packed up everything had turned out better than she had expected all though for some reason she found herself a few lockers down from Neji Hyuga. She bit her lip but after a moment she was all packed and walking out the door. She didn't know why...but she didn't want to be like the other girls who fell head over heels for Neji or Sasuke. In fact she just wanted to be left alone. But every once in a while Neji would look at her as if he wanted to say something but she would just frown and look away.

In all truth she was scared of him. Those lavender eyes and long brown hair. That handsome face...it all sent her lloking away and acting mean. But why did it frighten her? She couldn't quite understand. Maybe she could ask Hinata about it later.


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend Saved, A Friend Made

I do not own Naruto I own Kanoshi Nara.

.

.

.

* * *

_"Kanoshi..." she heard a voice say to her. t was so close...so reassuring and she was so sure that they were still there...waiting for her. Her mothers voice was so sweet her fathers was so reassuring. Slowly her house appeared before and she was back at home and her parents were standing in front of the house waving at her as she walked through the gate. A smile was on her face as she walked up the straight the path...but as she walked it seemed as if she would never reach them. She began to sprint towards them...but they began to disappear and grow farther and farther away._

_"Wait come back!" she screamed as she fell to her knees and then was engulfed in darkness. She buried her face in her hands an then felt flames burning her. She let out an ear shattering scream as she laid there. she was in so much pain physically and emotionally and then finally she just snapped._

_"MOTHER! FATHER! COME BACK!" the flames were setting her on fire but she never moved she just laid there. As if someone was coming to save her. Then a hand stretched through the flames and she her mothers face appear. _

_"We're here Kanoshi...just take my hand!"_

_"Mom...oh mom..." she said as she laid her hand in her mothers and then she was pulled from the flames..but then her mother let her go and she feel into the black aybss before her screaming at the top of her lungs._

**"Kanoshi! Kanoshi! Wake up!" **she heard someone scream at her. She fought back and then landed a hit on the person. She heard them crash against the wall and then sat up sweat pouring down her face. She looked around and then saw Shikamaru sprawled on the floor. She quickly rose to her feet and raced over to him and then helped him to his feet and saw that she had made contact with his face and his cheek was bruised. She lowered her head as she saw what she had done. she wiped sweat from her brow as she walked over to her drawer and then grabbed her school uniform. Shikamaru looked at her and then lowered his head again. Kanoshi was in a tank top and red shorts as she finally realized that today was a school day and she had to be on time today.

"I am realy sorry Shikamaru. I didn't mean to do that you..."

"I know..but was it the nightmare again?"

"Yeah...but this time she dropped me..."  
"Ouch..." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah you got that right..." she said. She told Shikamaru about her dreamas every morning. He was her support. She looked at her right arm that had a horrible burn on it. Maybe that was why she all ways had dreams like that. She sighed and then walked over to her cousin and then gently pushed him out of her room and closed the door as she changed. She then sprinted towards the bathroom and quickly washed up before she slipped into her gym shoes and then threw her back over her shoulder. She raced down the steps, grabbed her lunch and then ran after Shikamaru who was all ready down the street and turning the corner. She finally caught up to him and saw that a group of syidents from their school was waving at them from down the street. Kanoshi could just make out Hinata standing next to a boy with spiky blonde hair. What his name...Naruto? That sounded right. Beside him was Kiba and then Sasuke.

Beside Sasuke was Sakura and Ino and then Neji. She swallowed...for some reason she didn't want to keep going this way. Shikamaru must have seen her flinch, cause he stopped and then looked at her raising an eyebrow. She smiled at him and then began to run towards the large group that was waiting on them. She heard Shikamaru bounding after her complaining on having to run. Kanoshi slid to a stop and then was pulled into a hug by Sakura. She smiled and then waved at Hinata. For a moment no one paid much attention to her until her eyes locked with Neji's. She looked away before she suddenly saw Sakura stretching.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked.

"I thought that we could have a race? I mean the school is just a straight sprint from here...are you in Hinata?"

"No..but I'll try to keep up woth you guys..."

"I definatly wanna see this!" Kiba piped up from somewhere. Kanoshi let out a chuckle and then grinned at Shikamaru who knew that she was a good runner. After a few minutes of stretching her and Sakura took off down the street at break neck speeds. Before Sakura registered what had happened...Kanoshi had sped ahead wa snearing the gates of the school. She slid to a stop and then turned around and saw the others were running after them and by the way they ran...when one stopped the rest would fall. Kanoshi grabbed Sakura's hand and then Sakura grabbed Hinata and then pulled her into the gate as they watched all the guys fall face forward. Kanoshi bursted into a fit of laughter which earned her a glare from Shikamaru to was pinned under Kiba.

"Well I guess that we know never to do that again right?" Kanoshi said looking from Sakura to Hinata who both chuckled and began to walk towards the building. Sasuke was the first one on his feet and he was racing off to Sakura when he wrapped his arms around her. Naruto joined Hinata and then put his hands behind his head. Kiba raced off to go talk to some boys on the Soccer Team and Shikimaru was being called to by a girl with spiky blonde hair in four ponytails. Kanoshi suddenly felt all alone...that was until Neji grabbed her elbow and turned her around. She frowned at him before she spoke.

"Umm is something wrong?" she asked quickly.

"You left your book here yesterday.." he said as he handed it to her, "I wanted to give it to you,"

"Thanks," She said as she held it close to her chest.

"Is it a good book?" he asked. She guessed he was just trying to make conversation.

"Well yeah if you like the really girly books...but I guess girls love you..." I said as I snatched by elbow away and then walked towards the front doors. I still felt his eyes staring at me as I walked way. I lowered my head. i felt so uncomfortable talking to him for some reason. As if I was insignificant to him. All of a sudden I felt myself get really tired. I placed my stuff in my locker before I started to make my way towards the classroom when I suddenly got the urge to check out the garden. I walked through a door and then out into a room covered in green plants and flowers. in the middle surround by a number of benches was a large cherry blossom tree. She walked towards it and then a smile came to her face as a wind blew against her. She closed her eyes and let the wind calm her down.

For some reason whenever she entered a garden this happened to her. she would lose herself to it. If she had a choice she would probably live in one...so she can all ways smell the fresh air and remember the guardian back at home in Nagoya. It seemed so far away now that she thought about it. She lowered her head and then heard the door open from behind her. She turned around quickly and then saw that Neji was standing there. She turned away from him but still felt his eyes on her. She shivered and then turned around all the way to face him and then sighed.

"Is their something wrong?" she asked quickly.

"No...I was just escaping from the girls..."

"I thought you liked all the attanetion?"

"Not really. All those girls are sluts..."

"Wow," Kanoshi said.

"So what are you doing here?" Kanoshi heard him ask.

"I came here because it reminded me of Nagoya..."

"You grew up there...right Kanoshi?"

"Yeah I did,"

Just then Kanoshi heard girls screaming Neji's name from in the hall.S he grabbed his arm and then pulled him away from the door and then threw him into a bush. She laided there for a moment before he realized that girls had all ready entered trhe garden. Kanoshi watched as he held his breathe. The girls stared at Kanoshi up and down before the circled around her. kansohi balled her fist and then lowered her head. "Is there something you all need?"

"Well your the new girl here...you need to be initiaed..."

"Yeah...don't worry we won't pound on you to hard,"

"What?" Kanoshi hollered as a girl grabbed her and wrapped her arm around her neck. She scratched at the girl, but was still unable to escape the girls grasp. She eyed Neji who was staring...his face was so stern as their eyes met. Kanoshi returned her eyes to the girl and then managed to kick one down before she landed a punch on her. Another girl dived fpr her legs sending her tumbling to the ground. She let out a scream as she collided with the cement. Just then she heard Neji step out of the bushes.

"Stop!" he said sternly.

"Neji!" All the girls screamed, but they didn't move.

"Get your hands off her,"

"Oh your going to mess her up aren't you?" the girl that held Kanoshi in a chokehold said.

"Get. Your. Hands.Off.Her!" Neji said raising his voice. The girls did just that before they backed up and were close to the door, but at the same time blocking an exit. Kanoshi was gasping for air as she laid on the ground. Neji walked over to her and then whispered so she could here. "I'll get you out of here...all right?"

She nodded slowly and then watched Neji closely. he bent down and then scooped her into his arms. Kanoshi all most pushed him away, but his muscular arms were around her tightly and she slowly found she liked the way he was holding her. He was strong and she could tell that he was concentrating on getting er out of here safely. She found herself laying her head against his chest and then all most gasped again. He had perfect hard as rock abs beneath his shirt. No wonder girls fell for this guy. He was well built...but maybe that was all they were after...

"Now move. I'll take care of her. Go to class,"

"But we wanna see..." all the girls moaned.

"Leave!" Neji said sternly raising his voice.

"No we wanna see you mess her up!"

Kanoshi watched as Neji bit his lip and then stared at the girls. He let out a sigh and then began to walk towards the girls who stopped him. They all had frowns on there faces. "Your not going to hurt her...fine. Give her back to us!" the leader of the group said grabbing Kanoshi's arm and then trying to wrench her from Neji. Kanoshi let out a scream as the touch sent arm into searing pain. The girl pulled again and the pain became red hot. Finally the girl have one more pull and then Kanoshi fell from Neji's hand, sending him to the ground as well. The girl who held her arm looked at the bandage and then chuckled. Why was this happening to her. The girl pulled on her arm and then another girl kicked her before she felt Neji's hand grab her and then swing her back into his arms. craddling her he stared down the girls and then turned and ran. Kanoshi was in shock and she was fighting back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. But Neji never stopped running. He made a sharp turn and then leaped over a low gate and then sprinted towards a small building that was no longer being used by the school. He opened the door and then walked inside closing and locking it behind him quickly.

Kanoshi looked around the large space threw blurry eyes. There cabneits of stuff and blue mat lay on the floor. Neji laid her down gently before he sat down himself and then caught his breath. Kanoshi finally just turned away from him...the pain her arm was to much to deal with. "Did they hurt you Kanoshi?"

She didn't answer him. He walked around and sat down before her, before sitting her up and looking at her arm which she held tightly. She watched as he bit his lip and then went towards a cabinet directly behind him and pulled out a white tupe of medicine. He carefully set off to remove the bandage when Kanoshi tore her arm away.

"Hey stop it all ready. I have something that will help all right,"

"Its nothing..."

"No it's not its a burn. I have something to ease the pain. Now hold still so i can put it on ok..."

"Fine," she said all though tears were still rolling down her face. He unwrapped the bandage and then applied the medicine. He rubbed it in gently and for a short moment it burned but then cooled. He grabbed new bandages from another cupboard and then tied it back up. Kanoshi felt his soft and gentle hands as they did their work on her before he pulled her close for a moment to look at her face.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah...but why did they want to hurt me?"

"Everyone knows that your a pretty smart girl, I mean you passed the entery exam flawlessly and then now all the boys can't stop looking at you and they feel that they should make you feel down. I won't let them hurt you though,"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you seem like a nice girl. And you would never do anything like that to anyone else," Neji said.

Kanoshi stared at him and then lowered her head. This was odd. For some reason Neji had become the nicest person that she could of ever met. He cared about her and wouldn't let anyone hurt her. she looked at the clock on the wall and saw that they had missed the whole first and secodn period. She hadn't noticed that the garden was that large and how long she had been there. She slowly rose to her feet before Neji stopped her and pulled her down and then scooted into a corner and threw a blanket over them. Kanoshi looked at him wondering what he was doing. "They now that this building is no longer used...so they'll come here first and look through the windows. Just stay still and the shouldn't find us all right?"

"Ok," Kanoshi said as she heard the girls crashing into the windows. she was sure that all of them had mental issues of some sort. They all seemed a bit crazy at the moment. But soon there voices drifted off and Neji removed the blanket and helped Kanoshi to her feet. He then walked over to were he laid there book bags and she hadn't even noticed that he had grabbed those. He smiled and then slung hers on his shoulder while he carried his own in his hand. "I guess we should be getting to class?"

"I guess," Kanoshi said as she looked away and walked towards the door. she unlocked it opened it and stepped out timidly before she and Neji sprinted out and back into the school.

* * *

Neji walked in as the teacher was giving a lecture and the teacher stared at him in shock. he had never been late for class before. Neji lowered his head before he walked to the back of the class room were he took a seat beside Lee. His eyes drifted towards Kanoshi, who had arrived on time since he told her to go on ahead. He didn't want anyone thinking that something had happened between the two. He opened his journal and then began to copy stuff from the bored. They were going to have there very first test of the year in a couple of weeks and Neji was sure that he was read. Neji sawa paper land on his journal and he was sure that it was from Lee. He opened it and then let out a sigh before he began to respond.

Dude what happened?

**Nothing don't worry about it. Anyway was everyone surprised when I was absent?**

Yeah no one could believe and people started to think that you and Kanoshi had sometrhing going on but Kanoshi quickly replied that she had forgotten a few important things and ran home...

_Wow are these people idiots? _Neji thought as he folded up the paper and then continued to listen. The rest of the day he kept his eyes on Kanoshi, not wanting the other girls to get to her. As the lunch bell rung he walked over to her desk and smiled at her. He was shocked when she smiled back and rose to her feet. "Thanks for helping me,"

"Your welcome," he said replying quickly, "are you eating in the caeteria today?"

"Probably not. I think I am going to try the roof..."

"May I join you?" he asked.

"What?"

"I said can I come up and eat lunch on the roof with you?" he said to her. A smile crossed his face at the fact that he had to repeat. She probably thought that he was asking her out but he wasn't...he didn't want to see those girls faces again. They were liars and tried to hurt her. Maybe he was just to helpful for his own damn good. But then again who would want to watch such a pretty and innocent girl get beat up by a whole bunch of sluts. Neji bit his lip and then he leaned against the wall for a moment, waiting on her to answer.

"All right, you can eat lunch with me..."

"All right," Neji said as he swung his bookbag on his back and then exited the classroom with Kanoshi. they walked to tghere lockers which were in the same hall way before they began to make there way towards the roof. Neji was happy that she was so close and that she wasn't it any pain. as they began up the flights of stairs Kanoshi avoided his stairs by looking out the windows and then looking at the floor. He was sure that she was kinda of uncomfortable...which made him a bit sad as they walked together. He rushed ahead and then opened the door for them. She smiled at him before she walked through. He closed the door quietly and then walked over to the bench where she sat and opened his bento box. she also had one and by the looks of it he could tell that she was a lover of spicy food. He quickly began to eat his rice...but then he stopped when he saw that she wasn't eating.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing is wrong. Nope nothing at all," she said as she took a bite of her sushi and then smiled at him. Neji couldn't help but notice how cute she looked as she ate like a young child... as if she were nervous. She continued to eat as well and before he noticed what was happening they were speaking with each other. They were on the subject of Shakespeare and then that some how got them talking about their favorite foods. Neji couldn't help but smile at the girl. She was nicer than he thought she would be.

"Hey did you think I was a ladies man or something?"

"Yeah I did and you kept looking at me and well I didn't want to be bothered with you,"

"Oh that just hurst Kanoshi..."

"I'm sorry. Well at least I don' t think that now. So what about those girls?" she asked.

"well they can rot for all I care. There nothing to me. I never liked them...they are just kind of annoying you know..."

"Oh I'm sorry. But I know how you feel. A lot of guys like me because of my bueaty,"

"Who wouldn't I mean you are a pretty girl Kanoshi,"  
"Thanks. Ya know...how about me and you hang out more often. Shikamaru and Temari are going to the movies this sunday...why don't you come with us...that way I don't have to sit with them and see there gooey romance ya know?"

"Sure...so what are we going to go see?"

"I don't know we are still trying to figure that out,"

"All right well tell me when you figured it out all right,"

"I will," Kanoshi said with a smile on her face and Neji was sure that they were friends now. He stared at her as she rose to her feet and closed her eyes, letting the wind blow through her hair. Neji never realized how pretty she was...espically when the light shined down on her. He looked away and then sighed. What was he doing...


	3. Chapter 3: A Day With Out Her

.

.

.

I do not own Naruto. I own Kanoshi Nara.

* * *

Neji walked down the street with Hinata. This morning he had awaken quiet early and he didn't no why. Hinata had given him his lunch in advance and she was now sprinting off to be with Naruto. Shikamaru was talking with Sasuke, Shino and Rock Lee, while Kiba was playing fetch with Akamaru. Sakura was a few feet away talking with Ino and Temari. Neji stopped when he realied that Kanoshi wasn't with them. he ran up to Shikimaru and then felt Lee clap him on the back again. Shikamaru smiled at him again before he continued his conersation. Neji looked around for a moment. Maybe she had ran ahead...no she usually waited on him. But then again...maybe she had to set up the classes today an all. He sighed he wouldn't ask with everyone that might bring attention all though he did wonder where she was this morning.

"Oh Neji..Kanoshi wanted me to tell you that she won't be coming to school today. She had a doctors appointment for her arm and all. She seemed kinda of upset when I talked with her the other day...as if she was mad about not going to school,"

"Oh I see...well she'll be better when she gest back to school tomorrow right?"

"Yeah i guess. So what is happening between the two of you. You guys are hanging out more and more together, care to elaborate?" Shino asked.

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing.." Kiba said as he joined the group as the began down the street. Neji lowered his head and then sighed. Why was this happening? Nothing was happening between him and Kanoshi...nothing at all. they were just friend. in fact he enjoyed talking to her about the many facts of life and philosphy and the fact that were equally smart and that no matter when he was with her none of the other girls messed with him and didn't lay a finger on Kanoshi. But how was he going to tell that to them. I mean in their view it may have seemed that they had a crush on each other which wasn't true.

"Well, me and Kanoshi have become fast friends. I mean she is really nice and we like alot of the same stuff and all you know,"

"Are you sure it isn't because you like her?" Lee asked.

"No I don't like her like that at all. Me and Kanoshi are strictly friends..."

"Well that's good. Kanoshi needs a wider range of friends. An trust me Neji you will like her..." Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean by that?" Neji asked.

"Well...if you don't ask her out someone else will and you will get mad..."

"I won't get mad. Kanoshi and I will only be friend and that is it. She can date whoever she wants to,"

"Even me?" Sasuke asked.

Neji looked back at Sasuke and then pointed to Sakura that girl that he liked. He watched as Sasuke lowered his head and then chuckled to himself. Neji knew that he that he really had the hots for Sakura. He couldn't hide that from anyone. Neji slid his hands into his pockets as the continued to make their way to the school. Neji was silently as he continued towards the school. Once they arried their. The guys slowly went went their seperate ways. Shino was heading to the garden, Shikamaru caught up with Temari, Sasuke was running after Sakura and Kiba was trying sneak Akamaru into the school. Lee was now the only standing with him. Neji smiled before the two continued towards the school doors, when Neji was suddenly stopped by one of the many girls that liked him.

"What have you been doing with Kanoshi?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You hang out with her like all the time...what is your problem?"

"Is that any of your buisness?" he asked.

"Yes. We all saw you before her and she doesn't even like you like we do?"

"Do you know anything about me?" Neji asked.

"Yeah you are Neji Hyuga, the star runner and town genius..."

"Other than that..." he said with a sigh. The girl feel silent and then Neji sighed. Exactly what he thought the girls didn't know anything about him. "Mai, until you know me like Kanoshi does I won't tell you anything. If all you know is the basics then I don't want to hang out with you or any other girl for that matter,"

"How can you say that?" Mai said as she whipped her brown hair with her slender fingers.

"Because I hate girls like you..."

"What do you mean like me?"

"You go off the basics and stalk me as if you are some important person when you aren't. You barely know me. so just back off all right. And tell your friends that to. Oh yeah If you try to hurt Kanoshi again..."

"Fine whatever...that is your loss Neji Hyuga..." she said as she lowered her head and then stalked away. Neji looked back at Lee and then let out a sigh. Lee raised one of his bushy eyebrows before he looked at Neji with a sigh.

"They tried to hurt Kanoshi?"

"Yeah on her second day at this school,"

"Did you save her?" he asked.

"Yeah I did. But I was just their at the right time I guess.."

"Oh, well Kanoshi is very lucky to have you as a friend..."

"Yeah she is," Neji said as he walked ahead to his locker. He opened it and then saw that a book was in their. He grabbed it and then opened it and saw that Kanoshi had let him note. He took it out and then opened ot wondering how it got here.

_Neji if you get this...well I am not at school today. Don't let anyone bother you and I decided that we could go see Spirited Away at the movie theaters is that ok? I mean I know that I all ready saw it a few times before and this is it's second time beiong in theaters...but it is a good movie. Anyway...come by my place tomorrow around 2 cause that is when Shikamaru and Temari are leaving so try and be on time._

_Kanoshi Nara_

_(P.S. I'll be sure to tell you about what the doctor said. I am sure that you are a bit worried about me. But don't be ok? I will be fine. :) ))_

Neji slid the note back into Kanoshi's book and then slid it into his locker grabbing the stuff that he needed for class. At least they knew what movie they were going to see. He closed the locker behind him and then walked of towards Language Arts...where he knew he wouldn't concentrate well and that Lee would probably pass him a note after the class began...which wasn't a problem except Neji wouldn't really read it. He sighed as he entered the class room and then took his seat. Once the class started Kurenai took attendance and then marked Kanoshi absent.

"Well today I have exciting news. Today we will be switching seats. Everyone pull a paper of this hat and then once everyone has that go to that seat all right?"

Everyone agreed. Neji waited as the hat came his way. he grabbed it and then sighed. He sould be sitting in the row right before the window in the back. He sighed and watched as the hat returned to Kurenai who grabbed the last paper and then read it aloud and said that Kanoshi would have this seat. Neji was surprised once he learned and that she was sitting in the row beside the window and right beside him in the last row. He smiled and then made his way over to his new seat and then sighed. But what was the point she wasn't here anyway. At that moment her lonely all most because she wasn't here. He sighed and then looked at the board as Kurenai began to teach. Neji found that the class ticked by slowly and then finally they were let go. He rose to his feet and was the last one to leave the class room.

Neji then began the treck to Social Studies which passed just as slow as Language Arts. he kept sighing and then realized that all the students seats were being changed. He but this time he go the window and Kanoshi sat a seat in front of him. He sighed wondering if she would sit by him in every class. He wasn't sure at the moment. Maybe she would...that would be pretty cool and all if that did happen. Just to have one of his close's friends so close to him.

Neji smiled as he rose to his feet as he got ready to go to the boys locker room and then began to change. He was in a white and black tshirt with black shorts. she slid into his gym shoes and then walked out into the field where he was called over by Guy Sensei.

"Well hello Neji how are you doing today?"

"I am doing good sensai...what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I just wanted to know if you are still interested in running this year as well?"

"Well of course...why would you ask that?"

"Well I was a bit worried, because well I haven'tr seen ya practiing..."

"I know...but I am still up for it,"

"Good well go ahead and start warming up,"

Neji nodded and then ran off to join the other guys as the took the track field and then began to run. The girls had all ready started their run. Neji quickly went to the front while Choji brought up the rear. Sasuke was some where behind him with Naruto running beside. Shino wasn't much of a runner and was lagging somewhere beside choji. Lee was trying his best trying to keep up with Neji...but Neji just told him to pace himself. Once Neji was done he took a seat on the bleachers and then watched as the girls began their sprints. Lee sat beside him chuckling as he caught his breathe. Neji lowered his head and then watched as the others joined him.

"Man look at those girls go. So which one is the best?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Hinata is pretty good..." Naruto said.

"Yeah.but so is Sakura.." Sasuke added

"No it is definatly Ino!" Shino and Choji both screamed

"NO Temari..." Shikimaru said sternly.

"You guys area bit odd..." Gaara said. Neji looked to his right and didn't notice that he was at school today. Everyone looked at Gaara who didn't talk much. He smiled and then joined in. "No I think it is TenTen..." Gaara said.

"What do you think Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"do I really have to join in this conversation that we are having?"

"Yes..." They all screamed at him.

"Well statiscally right now that would Sakura-"

"Told ya!" Sasuke said loudly.

"But overall it would be Kanoshi. She is the best runner out of the girls. But she isn't here right now.." he said as he sighed.

"Oh so...Sakura is secpond best?"

"Yeah it you wanna say it like that..."

**_'Ok Neji what is wrong with you?' his conscience asked._**

**_'Nothing is wrong with me. I just kind a of wish that Kanoshi was here an all,'_**

**_"man...you are so blind,'_**

**_'What do you mean?'_**

**_'Well you like her...'_**

**_'Not true...that is not true. I swear that we are only friends.'_**

Neji watched as the voice disappeared and he heard Lee screaming at him. He looked at him wodering what he was screaming about. Neji scooted away fro a moment before he let out a sigh and then stared at him. "What is it Lee?"

"Well...why would you say Kanoshi?"

"Because it is true. I mean anyone could see that,"

"But then again that is all that keeps his eyes on,"

Neji sighed and then tapped his foot not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation. Why were they bugging again.? He wasn't doing anything? He was just trying to tell the truth. Maybe he should of just left it with Sakura. That wouldn't have hurt no one. He sighed and then began to listen to the conversation that they were having.

"Man Kanoshi would be a trophy. She is smart and beautiful and great at sports," Naruto said.

"Hey!" Shikamaru yelled, "My cuz is no trophy," he said.

Neji smiled, at least someone had some kind of sense on them. Their gym class was cut short as it began to rain. Neji was the first one in and out of the locker room. he made his way towards the cafteria and waited for the rest of the day to hurry up so that it could be tomorrow all ready and he could hang out with Kanoshi.

* * *

_Authors Note: Well I hope you guys are liking this story so far. I have added Gaara who I tottaly forgot about so...sorry everyone anyway I hope you guys like it._


	4. Chapter 4:Scared For Her Life

I do not own Naruto. I own Kanoshi Nara.

.

.

.

.

* * *

It was sunday morning and Neji found himself waking later than he had hoped. He woke up at 1 giving exactly one hour to get ready and then run over to Shikimaru's house. Hinata had went shopping with Hanabi and his uncle had went off somewhere...but that wasn't a problem. He shot to his feet and then made his way over to his closet and grabbed a white and green track suit and gym shoes to match. He removed his white T-shirt and then slid into a black one and slid the jacket on. He ran a comb through his hair and then let it hang. He slid into the pants and threw on his gym shoes and then went to wash up. He was litterally running all round the house trying to get ready and making sure that he had everything.

Once he was done for sure, he found that Hinata had left him the car for his date with Kanoshi which was a sigh of relief. He grabbed the keys from the hook that hung by the door and then sprinted towards the car and hopped in. He had 20 minutes to get their more than enough time. He pulled out of the driveway and then drove down the street. Finally the day arrived when he could see Kanoshi again. The day they got to go to the moves together. It was funny, now that Neji thought about it. He was spending a lot of time with her...but he was happy...they were friends after all.

Neji turned a corner and then saw that Shikamaru and Temari were all ready outside talking with each other. he pulled in behind a blue car and then turned off his own and then got out of it. As he closed the door he heard Shikamaru scream at him from the porch of his house.

"Hey Shikamaru," Neji replied as he walked up their, guessing that Kanoshi was in side.

"Glad that you could make it,"

"Yeah so am I," he said, "Hey Temari..."

"Hi Neji," she said a smile on her face. Neji then watched as the front door opened and Kanoshi walked out. He gaped at her for a moment before he closed his mouth. She was dressed in a white tank top with a tan jacket over that and a blue mini-skirt with green, white and tan flat shoes. Her legs looked smooth and beautiful and she a had a bit of lipgloss on her lips. He smiled and watched as she smiled back.

"Well now that we are all here, Let's get going," Temari said, "Oh yeah Neji you can take Kanoshi in your car,"

"Huh...why?"

"Me and Shikamaru want some alone time...I hope you don't mind..."

"Well not to much..." Neji said as he put his hand behind his head and chuckled.

"Good," Temari said, "We'll see you guys at the theater be safe,"

"Help me Kanoshi,"

"Sorry Shikamru," Kanoshi said as she waved to her cousin who was getting into the drivers seat of Temari's car. He frowned at her before they watched them drive off. Neji smiled at her and then reached into his pocket for the keys.

"Ready Kanoshi?"

"Sure let me lock up first," Kanoshi said as she locked the front door and then raced down to Neji's car and waited for him. He walked down and then opened the door for and closed it once she was inside and then slid into the drivers seat. Kanoshi was looking at the car before she started to talk.

"I didn't know you dressed like that..."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, as he started up the car and then began down the street.

"Well I am so use to seeing you in the school uniform and I thought you all ways like dressed like that I mean,"

"What...?" he asked.

"Hey I was just saying," she said as she lowered her head and then messed with her skirt.

"Kanoshi-chan...you look really nice today,"

"Thank you Neji," she said with a large smile on her face, "So did anything happen while I was gone?" she asked.

"Well...we changed seats in every class. You sit by me in everyone isn't that weird..."

"Yeah just a bit," she said with a light chuckle, "Hey did you get my note?" she asked.

"Yeah I did actually, but how did you get that in their when we walked home at the same time?"

"I had Hinata put in their. She had to stay for a club meeting that day so yeah," she said.

"Oh I see that makes since," Neji said wondering how Hinata knew his locker combination, he never told her, he would have to ask her when he got back home. He continued to drive Kanoshi staring out the window. As he came to a stop light he looked over at her and then smiled. She looked beautiful and he couldn't deny that. Maybe it was just the aspect that everything hugged her curves perfectly. He shook his head, but it was true.

**_'Neji...you know that you love looking at her. She is beautiful...' his conscience said to him._**

**_'I know she is isn't she...'_**

**_'Yep sure is. So are you going to ask her out?'_**

**_'No haven't I all ready told you that we are just friends'_**

**_'sure...sure... hey you need to drive the light is green!'_**

"Oh!" Neji said as he pressed on the gas and then continued down the street. He could feel Kanoshi looking at him as he turned into the movie theaters parking lot. He parked the car and then got out the car, walking around and opening the door for Kanoshi who took his hand and then they began to walk towards the doors.

"So what are Shikamaru and Temari going to see?"

"Some movie called Awake. I read about it I would terrified of that movie,"

"Oh, well I won't take you to go see that..." Neji said as he punched her lightly in the shoulder. She chuckled and then reached for the door and walked into the rather large theater. People were everywhere and they laughing and talking about. Neji smiled and then lead her to the ticket booth and bought their tickets and then sighed. They had a whole thrity minutes to waste before their movie started up.

"Hey Neji, do you wanna play DDR?" Kanoshi asked him.

"DDR?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"DanceDanceRevolution?" she said quickly, pointing to the arcade.

"I never played Dance Dance Revolution,"

"Seriously. Well your going to play today..."

"No Kanoshi I really don't want to.."

"Come on just one game," she said taking his hand and then winking at him. Neji sighed and then with a soft yes he was dragged over to the empty arcade. He slid a five dollar bill into the machine and got a few coins which he and Kanoshi popped into the machine. Neji didn't know what he was doing so Kanoshi ended up picking some of the songs. she kept his level on beginner but brought hers to basic and sometimes difficult. Neji found that it wasn't hard really...well until the faster songs came on and he had to go faster than he wanted to. But he had to admit that it was pretty fun. But between choosing the songs he was looking at Kanoshi and how good she could play this game. She was better than he though she would be. He chuckled and then hopped off the machine and then watched as a man grabbed Kanoshi and then dragged her closer to him.

"Hey babe, wanna hang with me?" he asked a cigarette sticking out from the corner of his mouth.

"No thanks," she said as she pulled away and then began to walk towards Neji until the man grabbed her again.

"Now come on hot stuff loosen up,"

Neji bit his lip. why was he getting so angry from this? He walked over to the man and then pryed his fingers from Kanoshi and then stepped in front of her. "She said no," he said sternly yet, calmly.

"Get out the way,"

"Leave...now..." Neji said, his eyes became stern. The man backed away for a moment before Neji saw a glint of metal from his pocket. Neji grabbed Kanoshi and then leaped to the side as the man tried to stab at him. Neji watched as Kansohi toppled backwards, but couldn't help her as the man lunged at him again. He landed kick on his torso sending him flying into one of the bars of the dance dance revolution. Neji walked over to him and then lifted him by the collar his eyes never leaving him. "Don't touch her all right?"

"What are you gonna do if I do?"

"You won't live to see the next day," Neji said still keeping calm.

The man squirmed for a moment before he got free of Neji and then ran from the arcade, not before he shot a glance at Kanoshi was just getting to her feet. neji walked over to her and then smiled, but saw she didn't smile back. "Hey are you all right? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No I'm fine. Just a little shocked,"

"Oh, do you wanna go home?"

"No, I'll be fine," Neji watched as she looked at her watch, "Come on the movie is about to start,"

"Yeah," Neji said as they left to go see their movie.

* * *

Neji and Kanoshi's movie ended long before Shikamaru's and Temari's so they decided that Neji should just take her home so they could chill out, which didn't sound bad to him at the moment. In a matter o minutes they arrived back at Shikamaru's house. Neji followed Kanoshi to the front door and then entered into Shikamaru's roomy house. She took a seat on the couch and then patted the seat beside her. Neji closed the door behind him and then walked over and sat beside her leaning against the back of the couch with a smile on his face. The place smelled of cinammon and from what he could tell, he and Kanoshi were probably the only ones in the house at the moment. They sat their in silence before Neji looked over at Kanoshi who had now crossed her legs and was smiling at him.

"So what did the doctor say Kanoshi?" he asked.

"Umm well he said that...the burn is healing just fine...but doesn't know why the dreams keep coming..."

"Dreams?" he asked.

"Yeah every since my parents died I have been having Nightmares every night. They change a little but but just end up with me waking up terrified,"

"Is that because you saw how they died?"

"Yeah...the fire was everywhere and they just shoved me out of the way to save me..."

"Well of course they would your their daughter..." he said with a smile on his face.

"I know that...but I wonder if what if I had pushed them out of the way instead..."

"Then I wouldn't have a best friend...well other than Lee,"

"I guess so," Kanoshi said, "Hey you know your pretty good at DDr,"

"Thanks...but your better,"

"I know!"

"Cocky much?" he said.

"Ok, maybe just a little bit. But that is my favorite game..." she said, as she grabbed the remote and then began to search through the channels. Neji watched as she switched from channel to channel..but soon cut it off once she realized that nothing was on. She leaned back against the couch as well, placing one of her delicate hands over her face. Neji watched her for a moment before he suddenly felt that something was wrong.

"Neji can you get me some water please?" she asked. Neji nodded and then rose to his feet and entered the kitchen searching for a cup. he soon found one and then walked over to the fridge and then filled it with ice cold water. He walked back into the den and then handed the glass to Kanoshi who drunk it down quickly before her hands started to shake. The glass slipped from her hand and then hit the floor breaking and sending glass everywhere.

"Kanoshi!" Neji said as he jumped to his feet. But then stopped when he found that she was shaking all over. He walked over to her not knowing what was happening to her. The next thing he knew she was shaking horribly and screaming at the top of her lungs.

**"It burns! It burns!" **she hollered, **"Mother...Father where did you go...help me! Why does this hurt so much!"**

"Kanoshi-chan..." Neji said...he wanted to help her but what was he suppose to do. He was then snapped back into reality as Kanoshi let out a scream and then toppled forward. neji slid down and then caught her and then held her in his arms. She was still screaming and then he finally spoke to her. "what hurts?" he asked.

**"Why did this happen?! Stop it! NO please!"**

"KANOSHI!" Neji said, his voice cracking not knowing what was wrong with her. Another scream escaped her lips and then she started to fling her arms at him. Neji took a hard slap to the face before he reached intp his pocket and then dialed was going to dial 911 until the door opened and Shikamaru rushed in.

"Neji! What happened?"

"I don't know..." Neji said as Kanoshi stopped screaming for a moment. Neji closed his eyes as he listened to Temarui to call 911. She ran into the kitchen and then did just that. Shikamaru raced over and then tried to get Kanoshi away from Neji, but Neji watched as she pushed him away and spoke in a low tone.

"Neji..." she said.

"Kanoshi are you all right?"

"Neji...it hurts,"

"Where..."

"Every where...please don't..." she said.

"Kanoshi..." Shikamaru said as he tried to grab her again. But Neji watched as Kanoshi just flinched then got closer to Neji. She fell silent her breathing becoming rather difficult. Temari ran back in and then sat down beside Shikamaru, and laid a hand on his shoulders. "Don't worry their on there way here...but what could of caused this?"

"I don't know...she seemed fine when we got here and then she asked for some water and then this is what happeded.."

"Neji your bleeding!" she said as she pointed to his arm. "I know, but if I didn't catch her...she would have been worse," he said as he winced. now that Temari had mentioned it he was in a bit of pain. Just then ambulance arrived and Neji carried her outside, but Kanoshi wouldn't let anyone take her away. Neji sighed and then winced again as his arm sent pain surging through him. "Kanoshi.."

"For you," she said as she let the men take her and then examine her. One of the other men took Neji and then fixed up his arm. It wasn't as bad as Neji had thought it would be. They bandaged him up and then along with Shikamaru and Temari they walked over to where Kanoshi was laid out on the stretcher.

"Is she ok?" Shikamaru asked quickly.

"She'll be fine. But we can't figure what exactly happened to her. But your lucky, she seems just fine,"

"I do feel better..." she said as she lowered her head and then lowered her head. "Thanks you guys,"

"Don't sacre us like that again!" Temari hollered at her.

"I'm sorry," she said. She looked past Temari and then looked at Neji before she hopped off the stretcher. Within a few minutes the ambulance was gone and Shikamaru and Temari had decided to go for a drive. Neji looked down at her and then sat down beside her. She let out a sigh and then looked at him. "I'm sorry I scared you like that Neji...I really didn't mean to..." she said as she looked at him.

"I know you didn't mean to. I'm glad your ok though," he said as he smiled her.

"Thanks for staying,"

"Why would I leave you?" he said looking at her.

"I don't know..." she said...but thanks..."

"Stop it...I'm your friend I would of stayed even if I was dying..."

"Your so over dramatic.." she said with a smile on her face. She sccoted towards him and then laid a hand on his cheek and then sighed. Neji looked at her and then blushed. "Kanoshi...what are you doing..." he asked looking at her. She chuckled and then kissed him on the cheek gently. Neji blushed and then looked away. "Why did you did that?" he asked.

"I couldn't say thank you any more remember..."

**_'Yeah..'his conscience said._**

**_'What did I just feel...'_**

**_'See you like her...'_**

**_'I know...how did I deny that for so long?'_**

**_'Because your Neji...so what are you going to do'_**

**_'Nothing for the moment...'_**

"Well I should be getting home Kanoshi..."

"All right," she said. Neji rose to his feet and then took her with him and then pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Please be careful Kanoshi,"

"I will..."

Neji pulled away and then walked down to his car and then drove away, his heart thumping out of his chest.


	5. Chapter 5: Pain

.

.

.

I do not own Naruto. I own Kanoshi Nara.

* * *

The next day Kanoshi opened her eyes and saw that she had actually awaken a full hour early. Shikamaru and everyone else in the house was probably just asleep. She let out a sigh and then rose to her feet. She felt much better today. She walked into tyhe bathroom and then turned on the shower. The warm water made her smile. She removed her pajamas and then hopped into the shower letting the water run over her. It was something about a warm shower that all ways put a smile on her face. She sighed and then turned off the water after she was all washed up and then wrapped a towel around her bare body before she walked back into her room. She closed the door and then heard her phone go off. She walked over to her dresser and then grabbed it and saw that Neji was calling.

"Good morning.."

"I was hoping that you were up. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine...just fine. But why are you up so early...how did you get my number?"

"Hinata, and I couldn't sleep any more. I am heading into school early, wanna meet me there?"

"Sure..."

"All right meet me in the garden. The front doors won't be open so go around back all right?"

"Ok, and Neji..."

"Yeah,"

"Don't be late all right..."

"I'm never late..." he said. Kanoshi was sure that he had one of his famous grins on his face. She sighed and then hung up the phone. She walked over to her drawers and then pulled out her uniform and the blkack jacket that went with it. Fall was here now and it was getting colder and colder as the days passed. Once she slid into her gym shoes and threw on her bookbag she made her way down stairs and silently out of the house.

A cold wind blew against her as she made her way donw the street, her two pigtails blowing in the wind. She pulled her jacket tighter around her. She thought of the warm shower she had taken this morning, and it helped her from feeling the cold..but it was still unnaturallyt cold. She shivered and then lowered her head as another gust of wind pressed against her.

**_'Man...how does Neji get through this...'_**

**_'I don't know...maybe you should ask him. Do you think theirs a reason why he called you so early. Maybe he feels the same way about you,' her conscience said._**

**_'What do you mean?'_**

**_'Stop denyiong that you like him. It is so clear that you do,'_**

**_'I know I do...but I think Neji just wants to be friends...'_**

**_'I don't think so. Think about yesterday...'_**

**_'I guess you have a good point...'_**

**_'Exactly. Now hurry up so you can see your man!'_**

**_'Huh?'_**

But Kanoshi knew that the voice was gone as she neared the school. The gates were just opening as she turned onto the school grounds. She shivered for a moment before she walked down the stright path and then ran across the grass towards the back doors that lead into the gardens. She looked around before she pulled open the door. She walked in and then saw Neji was sitting on a bench waiting for her. Was she late? She chuckled and then walked over to him.

"Your late Kanoshi.."

"I guess I am.." she said a smile on her face, as she sat down beside him. Neji smiled at her, the smile she had come to love so much, about him. She found herself staring at him. His handsome face, his white-lavender eyes. His well built chest. he was perfect both on the outside and inside. He was kind caring, funny. A good sport. No wonder girls liked him...but she liked him because she had finally gotten to know him. She looked away as Neji moved in closer. "What are you looking at?"

"You," she said truthfully.

"Oh," he said getting a little closer. Kanoshi looked back towards him and saw he still had a smile on his face, as he spokee, "Kanoshi...I'm really glad I met you,"

"I am too,"

"But can you tell me something...how do you feel when I do this?" he asked. Kanoshi felt his hand on her face, while the other moved to grab her waist and pull her in and then the next thing Kanoshi knew her lips were plaed against Neji's before he pulled away. Kanoshi touched her lips before he looked back at Neji.

"I feel...that I like you," she said.

"Good," he said leaning down and whispering into her ear,"casue that's the same way I feel," he said. Kanoshi smiled as he whispered in her ear. He pulled away and then leaned down and then kissed her on the lips again. Kanoshi felt his tongue enter her mouth playing with her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then closed her eyes, feeling Neji's hand's on her waist. She pulled away and then smiled. She wasn't sure what to say any more. Was she going to ask him...

"Kanoshi will you go out with me?"

"Why would I say no?" she asked, a smile on her face. She watched as he chuckled and then brought her closer, so her head was resting on his chest. She closed her eyes for a moment liking the way that this felt. Being so close to him set sparks through her body making her smile. Neji kissed her on the forehead before he spoke again.

"Well, you never know,"

"True, so how long have you been waiting to ask me out?"

"Since you stopped giving me those death stares every time that I looked at you,"

"Oh". Kanoshi said quietly She forgot how those even looked. It had been a while sense she had even done that. She had become good friends with him and found that she no longer had to do that. She kissed him gently on the lips, before Neji rose to his feet and then grabbed his bag, and then took Kanoshi's hand and then lead her through the gardens and into the hall ways of the school. Everyone was in their lockers getting their stuff for class. Kanoshi and Neji smiled at each other before they walked down to their locker grabbing the books that they needed for class. Thankfully they had all there classes together and as the hours passed, they passed notes a few times.

Once it was time for lunch he watched as Kanoshi left the room a smile on her face. She winked at him, making him smile before he rose to his feet and then went over to Join, Lee, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto. As he joined the group walking towards the doors that lead outside for lunch, Lee clapped him on the back while the others grinned a bit. He raised an eyebrow and then sighed.

"So when did you ask her out?"

"This morning actually, in the garden,"

"Amazing..." Gaara said with a sigh.

"So how did she react?" Sasuke asked.

"She was pretty excited, lets just say that," Neji said a smile on his face. The boys took a seat at rather large table and watched as Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino joined them. Neji started to open his lunch when he noticed that Kanoshi hadn't met him here, and she was late. He shrugged it off. She probably got stuck doing something. He started to eat but found that a aching feeling was all over him. He then felt as if something was wrong. He rose to his feet, but stopped as Hinata asked him a question.

"Neji where are you going?"

"I need to take a walk,"

"OH, ok," Hinata said a worried expression on her face. Neji looked at everyone before he walked back into the building and down the empty halls. Where could she be. As he made a turn he heard screams coming from the second floor. He rushed up the stairs recongizing the screams of Kanoshi. he bit his lip wondering if she was going through what she did yesterday. As he reached the second floor he found that no one was their, But he still heard the scream. He sprinted down the hall, and then stoppedbeforer a door, where the screams were the loudest.

"No! Stay away from me!" he heard Kanoshi scream.

"Come on! Just take it off!" a mans voice said. her heard a something thrown against the desk and then tried to get in, but the door was locked. "Make her suffer Itsuki!" Neji noticed it was Mai's voice. he muffled down a streak of curses before he tried opening the door again, but it wouldn't budge.

"No! Stop! Get off me! Leave me alone! Stop!" Kanoshi hollered louder. The boy named Itsuki chuckled before he heard something rip, and then a slap. he flinched.

"You hit my beautiful face? Your doen for girl!"

"No stop! Neji!** Neji!**" she hollered at the top of her lungs. Neji ran backwards and then rammed his shoulder into the door. Noting. He kept doing this still hearing Kanoshi's screams and then ,ore slaps. He banged on the door na dthen started kicking at it, trying to get it open. **"Kanoshi!"** he yelled at the top of his lungs. Kanoshi's screams became unbearable as he was outside the door. Finally anger erupted from his soul and with full force he kicked the window in the door, and watched as the glass shattered everywhere. Everything went silent as Neji stuck his arm through and then opened the door from the inside. As he stepped into the dimly lit room, he saw Itsuki on top of his girl, his shirt compltely off and Kanoshi's as well. His arms were behind her, undoing the strap to her brawhile Mai and the others had been trying to pull off her skirt.

**"Get away from her! Don't touch her!" **Neji hollered furiously as he walked over to Itsuki, who pushed himself from Kanoshi and then through her to the floor. He chuckled and then looked at the girls behind him before he walked away, but not before Neji gave him a hard blow to the chest. he stumbled out of the room, the girls behind him, closing the door in the process. Neji raced over to Kanoshi who was lieing on the floor. He helped her sit up, but he looked at her face full of tears. Anger swept through him as he looked at her. After a few monets. shefell onto him tears streaming down and her gasping for air. She wrapped her arms around him, not daring to let go. Her hair had fallen out of the two neat ponytails and was covering her back. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her close.

After a few moments, when the tears weren't coming so fast, he lifted her face to see that she had gotten slapped, numerous amounts of time, and the skin was tender and red, while some had turned purple or blue. She felt sick knowing that Itsuki had done this to her. He reached for her shirt only to find it had been ripped and she wouldn't be able to wear it. Neji removed his own shirt revealing the beater that was underneath, He handed it to Kanoshi as she fixed her bra and then slid into the rather large shirt. She didn't bother tucking it. Neji reached into his cell phone still holding Kanoshi close to him.

"Hello Hinata I am heading home for the day,"

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Something happened to Kanoshi. I'll explain later all right,"

"Ok be careful all right?"

"I will,"

Neji hung up the phone and then rose to his feet bringing Kanoshi with him. She was shaken up and silent, her hair covering her face. her eyes red from crying he didn't know what to say.

"Neji..." she began, as they made their way down the hall,"I thought you wouldn't come. I thought he would actually,"

"Kanoshi...what happened?"

"I was just returning to get a book from a teacher and then they through me and their and the girls just watched as Itsuki did that to me. Why did it happen to me?" she whimpered. "Why?"

"It wasn't you. It was the girls. Their jealous and cruel and I hate them more,"

"Huh?"

"I hate them because they hurt you again,. that they even tried to have Itsuki attack you and well all most ya know,"

"I..." Neji stopped and then brought her into a hug. He didn't know what else to do. "I am taking you home all right?"

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

_Authors Note: Ok suspense here people and poor Kanoshi!_


End file.
